Don't Laugh At Me
by TaiKamiya 02
Summary: I'm sure this has been done before, but what happens when Vegeta loses Bulma and Trunks in a car accident, what will he do with the Dragon balls? V/B Android 17 plays a minor role


What if Vegeta were to lose Bulma and Trunks, true some of this song only barely relates to him, but in the 3rd part half way down there it would fit this fic. If you think about it the chorus would relate to him also because just about everyone he's faced has laughed at him Freeza, Cell, Babidi, Pue-Pue (Or however you spell it), Babidi, Buu, Goku and his most dangerous and constant enemy Bulma. Now for a shameless ad for myself I'm planning on coming out with another songfic I'm still debating what the song should be you can help me decide should it be   
In The End by Linkin Park  
Freak on A Leash by KoRn (75% sure)  
Grown Men Don't Cry by Tim McGraw (20%)  
Invincible by Pat Benatar (5%).  
It's up to you guys and these are a lot of choices, but it's for you guys so decide. Now for the Disclaimer  
I don't own DBZ in anyway except for a few action figures and games (In Japanese) they belong to Toei animation.  
Now On To the fic!  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Damn it! What the hell were you thinking? You just killed my wife and son!" Vegeta screamed holding the man in the air by his neck building a Ki blast in his right hand and aiming it at the man's car "How about I return the favor?" Vegeta said smirking all logical thinking gone. He laughed like a maniac when he released the blast looking at the man's face, then turned it up at the last second melting the car's doors closed. Throwing the man roughly into the car he flew off flipping the car over trying to see if the dragon could be of service to him, he had spent his life trying to get the balls and wish for immortality, but never got them until yesterday. He landed at the Capsule Corporation and ran into the large complex towards the room he and Bulma shared, opening his dresser and grabbing the duffel bag that held them all. He flew into the sky blasting a hole in the roof as he left muttering that Bulma could fix it when she came back from her trip, then he cursed under his breath that she and Trunks were gone. He turned SSJ 2 and shot off even faster towards Korin Tower.  
  
I'm a little boy with glasses  
The one they call the geek  
A little girl who never smiles  
'Cause I've got braces on my teeth  
And I know how it feels  
To cry myself to sleep   
I'm that kid on every playground  
Who's always chosen last  
A single teenage mother   
Tryin' to overcome my past  
You don't have to be my friend  
But is it too much to ask   
  
He landed at the Capsule Corporation and ran into the large complex towards the room he and Bulma shared, opening his dresser and grabbing the duffel bag that held them all. He flew into the sky blasting a hole in the roof as he left muttering that Bulma could fix it when she came back from her trip, then he cursed under his breath that she and Trunks were gone. He turned SSJ 2 and shot off even faster towards Korin Tower.  
  
I'm the cripple on the corner  
You've passed me on the street  
And I wouldn't be out here beggin'  
If I had enough to eat  
And don't think I don't notice  
That our eyes never meet   
  
  
Halfway there he was stopped by Goku and Android 17, "Vegeta what's in the duffel bag?" Goku asked like a half-wit for which he was promptly hit upside the head by 17, "Oh I don't know if he's in a rush and the news just said that 7 glowing balls were taken from Capsule Corp. plus his wife and son are dead could he be wishing for the dragon?" 17 said sarcastically, with Goku nodding in understanding in the background not noticing the sarcasm. "Move out of the way before you get hurt," Vegeta growled at the 2, "I will wish back my family and that's it. I won't tolerate your insubordination." Powering up even higher he shot at the duo flying in between them and going straight past, up Korin Tower. Landing on the grounds he summoned the dragon and laughed evilly. The dragon's long body shot out of the balls and looked at Vegeta sighing and saying in boredom "What now do you want me to bring everyone back again? You only have 2 wishes remember that." "Vegeta! What do you think your doing?" Goku shouted at the shorter pure blood sayain, "Dragon I wish not to bring everyone back I only wish for 2 specific people to be brought back, my wife Bulma Briefs and my s..son Trunks Briefs" The dragon opened it's nearly closed eyes and looked closely at Vegeta "Why only those 2 what about everyone else?" The dragon questioned wanting to know Vegeta's reasons for only 2 people, "Dragon an arrogant son of bitch like myself hit my family's car and killed my wife and son I demand you bring them back, now!" Vegeta said choking up, "It shall be done," the dragon said his heart touched by Vegeta's change to bring back his family, "You have 1 more wish, Vegeta, I would advise you to use it wisely."   
  
Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me  
  
"Dragon I wish for my family to be immortal, I never want to lose them again," Vegeta said looking somewhat hopefully at the dragon. "It cannot be done, there are 2 people you wish to make immortal and only 1 wish left, I can't help you. I shall give you time to decide, however." The dragon said watching Goku and the Android come straight at Vegeta throwing him to the ground and covering his mouth, "Vegeta are you crazy? If you make them immortal you will cause them more suffering. Any one Trunks marries will die away eventually you will also die away and leave Bulma and Trunks alone in the world not to mention being the richest person in the world she would have to fake her death otherwise people would take notice of that." Goku screamed in Vegeta's ear sounding logical for once.  
  
I lost my wife and little boy when  
Someone cross that yellow line  
The day we laid them in the ground  
Is the day I lost my mind  
And right now I'm down to holdin'   
This little cardboard sign...so  
  
"Dragon I wish for my family to be immortal, I never want to lose them again," Vegeta said looking somewhat hopefully at the dragon. "It cannot be done, there are 2 people you wish to make immortal and only 1 wish left, I can't help you. I shall give you time to decide, however." The dragon said watching Goku and the Android come straight at Vegeta throwing him to the ground and covering his mouth, "Vegeta are you crazy? If you make them immortal you will cause them more suffering. Any one Trunks marries will die away eventually you will also die away and leave Bulma and Trunks alone in the world not to mention being the richest person in the world she would have to fake her death otherwise people would take notice of that." Goku screamed in Vegeta's ear sounding logical for once.  
  
Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me  
  
Vegeta's mind spun around and around not because of lack of air but rather because of what Goku had said, powering up he threw Goku and Android 17 off turning to the dragon he said "Dragon I wish for infinite power for the rest of my life, so that I may protect my family when ever I need to save them from danger." The 2 others just stood there as Vegeta had wished for something that would allow him to kill them all. "It shall be done," The dragon said his eyes flashing red once then again as the second wish was completed and the dragon disappeared the dragon balls flying up and scattering everywhere. Vegeta suddenly fell to his knees screaming as his aura picked up and he went through Super Sayain Level 3 and began to have his muscles bulge and contract as they increased in size, then as suddenly as it started it stopped and Vegeta fell to the ground unconscious and back at a regular sayain.  
  
I'm fat, I'm thin, I'm short, I'm tall  
I'm deaf, I'm blind, hey, aren't we all   
  
Goku flew halfway down the tower and stopped at Korin's place. "Goku was that the dragon I just saw being summoned?" The white cat asked, Goku brushed his hair out of his eyes and looked at Korin "Yeah Korin that was right now I need some Senzu beans though," Goku said motioning to Android 17 behind him holding the unconscious Vegeta. Korin turned and walked to the kitchen waving his hand for the other 2 to follow, opening a cabinet he pulled out a small yellow bean for Vegeta and gave it to Goku. "So he finally got immortality, huh?" Korin asked as he watched Goku give Vegeta the small bean and sit down. "Actually no, he wished for Bulma and Trunks to come back, you see somebody hit them in his car and killed them." Goku explained, as Korin's whiskers pricked up and tingled, "Well then how did he get so strong?" Android 17 laughed, "He decided after Goku explained to him what would happen that instead of immortality he wanted infinite power and the dragon granted it to him." Vegeta finally stirred and got up groaning. Finally snapping to full attention he jumped out of the small area and went super sayain 3 shooting off into the general direction of the crash.  
  
Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me  
  
Goku slapped his head and took off after him, going super sayain 3 in mid flight catching up to Vegeta and grabbing his leg, then yanking him back. "Vegeta what the hell do you think your doing?" Goku said shaking him, Vegeta threw Goku off "This is none of your business Kakarot, but if you really must know I'm gonna send the man and his family to where they belong!" Goku's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what Vegeta was planning on doing, "Vegeta are you crazy? You haven't learned how to use your powers safely if Bulma and Trunks are anywhere on the planet you'll probably kill them, or do you not care now that you brought them back? " Vegeta snorted "Who said I was gonna use an energy attack?" Shooting off into the sun he left for the crash site, and arrived a minute later only to find Goku there and no one else, "Kakarot! Have you forgotten what I wished for?" "Vegeta? Is that you?" A woman's voice squeaked out, "Daddy?" A child's voice asked scared. "Bulma, Trunks is that you guys?" Vegeta asked questioningly, as if to answer his question Bulma and Trunks stepped out from behind the flipped over car. Powering down he shot straight at them pulling them into a tight embrace forgetting about his new strength and choking them. Bulma tapped Vegeta on the arm "Air please" Vegeta let them go and turned to Gokuand for once in his life smiled at him thinking "Kakarot this isn't over, I'll pay you back for changing me" as Goku transported off leaving the recently united family together again. 


End file.
